


Painfully Aware

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Sam Winchester, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Dean and Sam do some knife-play.





	Painfully Aware

**Author's Note:**

> No blood play, and this is about the least graphic piece I've written for this, but it was also written in like ... 30 minutes, so ... yeah.
> 
> 3\. **Sensory Deprivation** | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | **Knife Play**

Dean makes sure everything is set up. Sam’s wrists and ankles tied to each corner of the bed and knife, clean as can be just on the side of the bed. 

 

He’s not planning on cutting Sam tonight, not really, they haven’t really agreed where they stand on blood play. Which means, Sam wants it, wants the rush, to submit to it, the pain, but Dean is worried about the complication of them having a hunt too soon after, that Sam will have to keep every cut clean and safe. He’s too practical to give it all up for kink. 

 

Sam begged for this though. 

 

“I know you’ll know how hard you can press. Just think of the tease, for both of us, but especially me, if you run your knife all over my body, but never cutting deep enough for blood.” 

 

Dean had to admit, he liked that idea. He still isn’t sure how much this is going to give him, but history tells him that Sam in subspace was arousing enough to try almost everything. 

 

He gets on the bed, straddling Sam and shushing him as he gasps and whines as he feels him sit down on his stomach. Sam is blindfolded and it is clear it’s making everything a little heightened. 

 

Picking up the knife, Dean starts by running it flat across Sam’s nipples. Then down his sternum, to his belly button and all the while, Sam strains against his ties, whining and moaning. Those few times Dean twists the knife slightly, just so Sam can feel the edges of the blade, Sam gasps and arches into it. 

 

Quickly, Dean loses himself in it, running the knife over every inch of Sam’s front, sometimes flat, but more and more often, he has the blade to him, just enough force for Sam to be painfully aware of it, the threat quite real and there, but not enough to cause any harm. 

 

He finally realizes that he must have fallen into Dom-space - a rarity for him, he’s normally too focused on the threat of everything else, or Sam’s well being - because he suddenly notices that Sam’s begging. He’s not even sure how long he has been begging. 

 

“Please, Dean, so, much, please, can I, can you, will you, can I come?” Sam lets out, in a steady flow of unrelated words, scraping together enough sense to make a coherent request and Dean awards him, finally moves the knife to Sam’s cock, running the flat of the blade up his length and then putting the tip of the knife lightly against the tip of Sam’s cock and Sam comes. 


End file.
